


Navy Lace

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Series: Lingerie Montage [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Humor, Kick-Ass Lesbians, Len gets an eyeful, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Sequel to Golden Bra]</p><p>Caitlin Snow has been sleeping with none other than Lisa Snart for nearly three months. This is no longer just a one-night stand, this is...what even is this? How do you classify a relationship where two people meet up, have sex, talk about their day, and then one of them acts like the other's still their enemy all the while going shopping at Victoria Secret just to buy some lingerie for the next "date"?</p><p>She is so screwed. Not like tha―uggghh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Navy Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kipsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/gifts), [MagicallyDelirious (CrazyCollectionDuck)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MagicallyDelirious+%28CrazyCollectionDuck%29).



> Hello...it's me...I'm in the nearest dumpster dreamin' about this ship getting to sea―anyway.
> 
> This sequel wasn't planned, but kipsi and MagicallyDelirious (those are their AO3 pseuds) were kind enough to give me prompts that, unbeknownst to them, could actually mold together in enough ways to form THIS!

Working at STAR Labs is difficult enough. Working at STAR Labs  _and_ with the Flash is a whole other can of worms. Therefore, it's only logical Dr. Caitlin Snow finds something to de-stress herself with after long days of analyzing, patching, and whatever else that needs doing around that reckless man in tripolymer. She'd tried reading, but―well, that doesn't constitute as a "life," does it? And that's what she'd wanted: a life.

So she went out drinking. Which lead to The Bra Incident. Which lead to now, with Caitlin trying not to scream in the middle of a criminal hideout. Oh, she hasn't been captured or anything. One of the criminals is going down on her, and Lisa Snart's tongue is a thing of  _beauty_.

Not that Caitlin will tell her that. Compliments could lead to something else, something  _other_ than this. Whatever this is. Caitlin's inclined to call them fuckbuddies, but they're not "buddies" at all. Also, she's pretty sure fuckbuddies don't lie next to each other and talk about their day after they're done with the "fuck" part. They'd have each other's number, but they wouldn't text every little random thing to the other person, even when they know said person is working almost nonstop and has no time to reply.

" _Holy shit_!"

"Len!"

And fuckbuddies are usually not on a first name basis with each other's family.

Len smacks a hand over his eyes. The genuine surprise― _embarrassment―_ on his face would probably amuse Caitlin is she hadn't been busy squeaking and throwing the nearest blanket over herself. At least Lisa looks just as shocked...for all of two seconds, before she visibly collects herself and smirks.

"Did you need something, Lenny?" she asks, and seriously?  _How_?

Len is actually red, all the way to the tips of his ears. His lips purse in that way he gets when he's pissy. (How does Caitlin  _know_ that? She's pretty sure Barry's the one who spends way more time with him.)

" _Sis_ ," he croaks through grinding teeth. He doesn't remove his hand from his eyes. "I didn't know your girlfriend was here."

Caitlin opens her mouth to protest that she is in no way the _girlfriend_ , but Lisa beats her to it: "I tied a scarf on the knob and everything, dear brother. It's your fault you didn't knock."

"I  _did_ ―" Len cuts himself off with a huff. "Never mind. I was just leaving anyway. Dr. Snow."

"Cold," Caitlin manages to mumble.

Without giving a reason for barging in at all, Len practically slams the door shut behind him. Caitlin's left more than a little flustered.

"You―" she starts to say, when Lisa interrupts, "Now, where were we? Ah, I remember. I was just about to make you scream."

And―ah― _oh_. So. Th-they can talk about this later?

(They don't.)

* * *

They're not girlfriends. More like...Acquaintances with Benefits.

No, that's not right. Lisa's hardly an acquaintance anymore; after all their long pillow talks, Caitlin can say she knows the other woman better than probably everyone, save maybe her brother. Still, the label of "Friend" seems so wrong. It's not just the principle of Criminal vs. Hero, it's just―well, it's  _Lisa Snart_.

So Lisa's someone who...knows her well and agrees to have sex with her when she's overstressed. And who will also occasionally send her packages, now that Caitlin thinks about it. Nothing big material-wise, but things like a book Caitlin had been rambling about, or...

No. They can't be girlfriends. No way.

 _Yet,_ drawls a tiny voice in her brain,  _here you are shopping for lingerie._

Caitlin winces, staring down at the items in her hands. It's her day off, and she's been thinking about how plain her underwear and bra pairs are compared to Lisa's. How, maybe, Lisa would like it more if she wore something exciting for a change, like that dress in the bar that started The Bra Incident. Isn't that what people who have sex do? It's just common sense!

_Yeah, right. Common sense._

"Fuck me," Caitlin mutters.

She does not expect a voice to purr, "If you insist," in answer.

Caitlin jumps a foot in the air, whirling around to see none other than Lisa-flipping-Snart looking like the cat got the cream. She's wearing lipstick so red it could put the fear of God in a man, and if that won't do it, her stiletto boots definitely will. She's wearing black pants to match those boots, with a brown leather jacket over her black shirt.

In short, she's sex on heels again and Caitlin can't stand it. Whether or not she can't stand it in a negative or positive way unfortunately remains to be seen because she is so weak.

This whole situation only gets worse when Lisa sees what's in Caitlin's hands. Her eyebrows shoot towards her hairline.

"My, my,  _my_ ," she murmurs. The doctor in Caitlin notes her dilating pupils. "Planning something  _fun_ , are we?"

"U-um," stop stammering, Snow! You're better than this! "Actually, I was just―looking for something that would be more comfortable for dresses."

Lisa clearly doesn't believe her. "Is that so?" she smirks, "Well, those colors would all suit you  _perfectly._ Especially that one," predictably she's eyeing the gold pair of lacy lingerie, "but if you're looking for something that would  _really_ highlight your 'dresses'..."

Caitlin follows her with her eyes as she walks confidently to an array of terribly small lace, something Caitlin herself thought would be a bit too much. She should've realized just who her target audience is.

Lisa returns presenting a pair of navy blue lingerie ( _the same color from_ _The Bra Incident_ , Caitlin can't help but think). The groin is thin, with a lacy waistband, and the bra hardly deserves the name, being a strapless thing that Caitlin's sure would barely cover her.

While Caitlin is distracted by this―thing, Lisa takes the opportunity to press a kiss to her lips. Her lip gloss is strawberry this time, which so happens to be one of Caitlin's favorites besides the holiday mint. She slides an arm around Caitlin's shoulders, gently pulling her closer when Caitlin responds. Her knuckles turn white from gripping the lingerie between them, barely resisting the urge to reach out and _touch_. Even though people with their  _arrangement_ aren't supposed to have mind-blowing kisses in public.

" _Very_ easy to put on and take off," Lisa whispers in her ear. Could she  _not_ sound so pleased with herself?

Feeling her face turning bright red, Caitlin snatches the blue lingerie and storms to the cashier.  _Karen_ does the smart thing and doesn't comment. At least, not until after everything's in a bag.

"Nice girlfriend you got there," she says, nodding over Caitlin's shoulder.

"Yeah, she's something alright," Caitlin replies tersely. It's only after she's exited the store―Lisa following, talking loudly about how she wants to get her nails done after lunch―that she realizes she hadn't denied anything.

* * *

They have lunch at a sandwich place in the mall, just a little ways down from Victoria Secret. According to Lisa their turkey club is to kill for.

"Don't you mean 'to die for'?" as soon as Caitlin asks it she knows it's a stupid question.

Lisa smiles a slow, conniving smile. "No," is all she says before jumping to the latest argument between Mick and Len (which are surprisingly entertaining to hear about).

They each pay for their own food, which is what Caitlin prefers to do on dates―although this is  _not_ a date―nevertheless, Lisa takes her hand and drags her to the escalator, insisting she pay for their manicure-pedicures, "her treat." While Caitlin had actually told her during their talks that she'd been planning on going to the salon, she still tries to decline the offer.

"Baby, please," Lisa says with a quirk of her lip and a pointed glance at the bag in Caitlin's hand, "it's the  _least_ I can do."

Caitlin picks blue polish, Lisa a pinkish red. As they recline next to each other, Dr. Snow realizes―oh fuck, this might be a date.

But it-it can't be. And yet:

_―Flirting_

_―Kissing_

_―Holding hands_

_―Pet names_

_―"My treat"_

This is a date.  _This is a date_. Which means―

Caitlin swallows. "Um..." Lisa hums inquisitively from behind her magazine. "Are we―?"

Lisa finishes for her: "Yes we are, sweetheart. Congratulations on finally noticing it." She rewards her  _girlfriend_ with a kiss on the hand since she can't lean over and reach her lips.

* * *

 Lisa texts her brother while Caitlin's reeling.  _I think I can ask to move my late nights to her place._

Len replies with a brief misspelled  _scrfa_. Lisa wrinkles her nose. He meant  _scarf_. A disgusted part of her brain can't help but think how good that cute boy must be to make her brother mess up a simple text.

But enough thinking about sickening things. Lisa has blue lace to look forward to. With her girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was shorter than the other one. I hope you enjoyed it, though! :D
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
